


Der Drakonianer der Anfang

by HomieBlackhole



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomieBlackhole/pseuds/HomieBlackhole
Summary: Diese geschichte folgt Matthew der , nach einem Ausraster herausfindet das er kein mensch ist, versucht mit seinem neuen leben klar zu kommen.





	Der Drakonianer der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine geschicte, die ich schon seit längeren zeiten schreiben wollte. Diese geschichte ist eine idee von mir, die ich schon seit 2019 habe. Das ist eine geschichte, die in drei bücher aufgeteilt sind. Ich habe das erste buch schon fertig. wenn euch dieses kapitel gefällt kann ich die restlichen posten.

Es war ein ganz normaler tag in der schule für Matthew und Kira. Sie reden ganz normal über ihren Schultag bis Jake und Jacob, die Matthew ständig mobben, rüber kamen. "Hey wie Gehts Pickelfresse?" sagt Jake zu Matthew. "Was wollt ihr?" fragt Matthew. "Nix. Wollten einfach nur unser Lieblings Opfer ärgern" sagt Jacob. Die beide gehen auf Matthew los während er versucht sich zu wärhen. "Lasst ihn in ruhe" sagt Kira, die mit ihrem buch auf die beiden los geht. Jake und Jacob lassen Matthew auf dem Boden in ruhe, während die jetzt auf Kira gehen. "Lasst sie in ruhe!" schreit Matthew, während er aufsteht , um Kira zu verteidigen. Es fangen jetzt an , andere Leute mit zugucken. Matthew rennt auf die beiden los, bis Jake ihn das Bein stellt und er auf dem Boden liegt. Matthew steht direkt wieder auf , um Kira zu beschützen. Er rennt wieder auf die beiden los. Matthew hat sie fast bis Jacob ausweicht und ihn festhält, während Jake ihn in den Bauch boxt. Matthew fällt wieder zum Boden in schmerzen. Jake und Jacob gehen wieder Kira ärgern bis Matthew schreit "lass sie in ruhe!". "Warum sollten wir?" fragt Jake. Matthew verliert die Kontrolle. Er will sich beruhigen aber irgendetwas lässt ihn nicht. Er steht auf und sagt in einer tieferen stimme "lass sie in ruhe". Alle gucken ihn an und merken das was los ist. Matthews haut ist rot, seine Augen sind nicht mehr normal und er hat eine tiefere stimme. Matthew sagt "das werdet ihr bereuen" und in dem Moment fangen seine Augen an rot zu Leuchten. Matthew hat tief eingeatmet und hat dann Feuer aus seinem Mund gespeiht, das ihn dann umhüllt hat. Alle schauen ängstlich hin während Jake und Jacob sich anschauen und sagen "was haben wir getan?". Matthew kommt aus dem Feuer ganz anders: rote schuppige haut, Flügel springen von seinem Rücken raus und sein Kopf ähnelt das eines Drachen und seine Augen glühen immer noch rot. Matthew guckt beide an und Jake rennt hin und versucht ihn ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Jake machts aber sagt "scheiße ich glaube ich habe mir die Hand gebrochen". Matthew läuft zu Jacob, der aus angst erstarrt ist. Matthew nimmt ihn in den Würgegriff und hebt ihn hoch. Jacob weint und sagt "bitte verschone mich". Matthew sagt "das wird nicht passieren. ihr habt Kira wehgetan und ihr werdet dafür Büsten". Kira schreit "Matthew hör auf beruhige dich bitte". Bei Matthew flacken die Augen bis er sich beruhigt und lässt Jacob wieder runter. "Was ist passiert?" fragt Matthew ganz verwirrt. "Du weiß nicht mehr was passiert ist?" fragt Kira. "Nein. Ich weiß nur noch das ich rot gesehen hab und als ich wieder zu mir kam, hab ich Jacob im Würgegriff gehalten" sagt er. "guck mal in den Spiegel" sagt jemand. Matthew sieht seine Reflektion im Glass. "Was ist mit mir los? Was bin ich?" sagt er. Kira will ihn beruhigen aber Matthew sagt "bleib weg von mir Kira. Ich bin ein Monster!". Matthew versucht weg zu rennen, wo er merkt das er sehr schnell rennen kann. Kira schreit zu Matthew das sie ihm helfen kann aber Matthew rennt in den walt hinter seiner schule.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte last einen kommentar da, wenn es euch gefallen hat oder nicht. Bitte last auch einen kommentar da wenn ihr kritik habt.


End file.
